Sensors, recorders, or other devices configured to capture or record data of a surrounding environment (collectively, “sensors”) may be used in various implementations such as personal use, use on a vehicle for surveying purposes, or the like. However, high quality (“HQ”) sensors that provide higher quality data reflecting the surroundings being recorded (e.g., higher resolution images or videos), may be more expensive. Low quality (“LQ”) sensors that provide lower quality data reflecting the surroundings being recorded are less expensive than HQ sensors, but LQ sensors may not provide the detail (e.g., in terms of accuracy, sensitivity, range, or resolution) desired for the task for which the sensor is used.